


Old Rivalries Die Hard

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Arthur and Merlin find out some things connected to Balinor’s past. The past is repeating itself.<br/>-<br/><b>A/N: </b>Connected to prompts 16 and 24 from the previous series.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 68 Rival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Rivalries Die Hard

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Old Rivalries Die Hard**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** ??  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Merlin find out some things connected to Balinor’s past. The past is repeating itself.  
 **Warnings:** Character death  
 **Word Count:** 975  
 **Prompt:** 68 Rival  
 **Author's Notes:** Connected to prompts 16 and 24 from the previous verse. 

** Old Rivalries Die Hard **  
Merlin and Arthur looked at the thoroughly ransacked flat that had once belonged to Uther.

“Now what do we do?” Merlin asked. 

“We try to figure out what they were looking for and if they found it.” Arthur said as he stepped over broken glass. 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Merlin said from the door way not wanting to go in. 

“We clean the mess up and see what if anything is missing.” Arthur picked up a piece of paper and blew the dust off. “This wasn’t recent. I’d say it was done just after Guinevere and I were here the last time.”  

“That is supposed to make me feel better somehow?” Merlin frowned.

“Stop being such a girl and get in here. I should have brought Morgana. At least she would clean up the mess.” Arthur said. 

“She hates to clean. She uses magick when I’m not there.” Merlin said as he came in and closed the door. “She thinks I don’t know but I can sense it.“

“If I had magick I’d use it to scrub the toilet too.” Arthur chuckled. He walked down the hall and said over his shoulder.  “I’m going to check the study.”

“I’ll get the broom and dustpan and get this glass up.” Merlin went into the kitchen and found all the cupboards open and emptied out. “Damn thorough.”     

Merlin found the broom and dustpan lying in the corner where they had been thrown. He went to start to clean up the mess.

Arthur walked into Uther’s study and saw that it was as bad as the other rooms. All the filing cabinets had the drawers pulled out and thrown on the floor. The desk had been done the same way. 

Arthur had already taken everything out of them the last time he was here so there had been nothing in them. He grinned thinking how much that must have frustrated the burglars.

Arthur looked over at the wood paneled wall behind the desk and walked toward it. He gently kicked it with his foot just above the floor and a door opened just a crack. 

Arthur opened it and looked inside. Nothing had been disturbed in the hidden panic room behind the paneling. This was where Arthur had moved all the files and valuables. 

“Merlin, come here.” Arthur called out.   

Merlin appeared in the doorway. “I never knew that was there.”

“That was the whole point.” Arthur said. “They didn’t find it. Everything is still intact. Did you find anything to give us a clue to who was responsible for this?” 

“I found this on the floor in the lounge.” Merlin handed Arthur a business card with the logo of a wolf on it. “We know who uses the wolf as his symbol.”

“Odin?” Arthur looked at the card.

“Wasn’t Pendragon international in talks with Wolf Corp when Uther died?” Merlin asked.

“Yes but it wasn’t going well. After Father died, I told Odin his son was a fool for thinking we would agree to such a one sided deal. That ended the talks.” Arthur said. “That was too recent to be connected to your father and the men trying to kill my father.” 

“They did know each other back then, didn’t they?” Merlin asked. 

“I don’t know. Let’s look for the files from that time before we make assumptions.” Arthur said as he pushed the door to the panic door open and put a chair against it. “It locks for twelve hours if it closes.” 

“Good thinking.” Merlin said. “Shall I book take away?”

“There are menus in one of the kitchen drawers I think.”

“Not anymore. They are on the floor with everything else. They ransacked the kitchen too.” Merlin said.   

“Really?” Arthur made a face. “They didn’t break the wine did they?”

“There isn’t any.” Merlin said. “Was there supposed to be?”

“Father had a couple of bottles of wine in the pantry. Good stuff. I suppose they took those.”  Arthur said. 

Merlin found a menu from an Indian restaurant on the kitchen floor and made the call. By the time food arrived, he had the lounge tidy. 

“Arthur, the food is here.” Merlin called out. 

Arthur walked into the lounge with a file in his hand. “I found my father’s rival from those days. It was David Carleon.”

“Wasn’t he connected to organized crime?” Merlin said.

“That wasn’t proven until years later.” Arthur said. “The year I was born, he and Father had a rivalry going on. They were competing for the same tract of real estate.”

“My father shot your father because of real estate?” Merlin looked shocked. “What happened to it?”

“You’re sitting on it or I should say this building is sitting on it and the other two in this block.” Arthur said. “According to this the land was in escrow when Father was shot. If he died before escrow closed then it would have went to the next bidder, Carleon.”

“Damn. My father abandoned me and my mother because of a real estate deal.” Merlin leaned back in the chair. “If that bastard wasn’t already dead I would kill him.” 

“The question is: what was your father doing in debt to a criminal like Carleon?” Arthur asked. 

“No Arthur the real question is: why did Odin’s men ransack this flat?” Merlin looked at him. 

Arthur’s jaw clenched. “I will have to do more digging it seems.”   
X     

In a hospital room in San Cristobal, Venezuela, a coma patient wakes up confused. 

The nurse that was checking his monitors ran out into the hallway. “Doctor! He is awake!”

The doctor comes into the room and leans down to look at the man in the bed. “Do you know your name?”

The man took a breath and replied with a hoarse whisper. “Lancelot. My name is Lancelot Du Lac.” 


End file.
